


I Wouldn't Change It For The World

by letgetcrazys



Category: Ben 10 Series, ben 10 Omniverse, benrook - Fandom, brooken, lawer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgetcrazys/pseuds/letgetcrazys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben Tennyson wake up early, ways a bad thing. maybe this one has good long term effect.<br/>- au were ben and rook have kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Change It For The World

It was 4: am, Ben was early, and it’s never good if ben early. He wake up hour before, but he could that something was wrong. He just felt upset, like there was someone creeping behind ready strike!  
Ben jump at the person who just run into, he ready to smash the hell out of the omnitrix, but he realize who it was and move his hand to his side.  
“Ben!” rook said in shock,” I was not expecting you to be so, early.”  
Ben smile, 12 years and he still haven’t change. And I have? Well yeah, he wear suit to the base instead of the t-shirt and cargo pants. He went to college early like Gwen, but he wasn’t staying on campus. He gotten his batchor’s degree in criminal justices and philosophy …he was married.

For 6 years he was married with Kai. He did his best to keep it together, they had fights, and they would get “mean”, but he wanted to work it out, he want to be with her. Then he saw, he saw her kiss a pair of lips that were not his. It was Cold Street and he thought he could have surprise her by picking her up from the airport, so she didn’t have to take the train. But when he was to crossing the street to that headed into the airport, he saw. She said he was friend, and he believe her, why wouldn’t he? 

He didn’t know he was in the middle of the road until a taxi honk his horn at him to move. He looked back at her, she look confused, shocked, but more important regretful. He turned back round and ran.  
“Ben wait-“she yelled chased after him. 

Kai was always faster than him so she catched up to him quickly. But as soon she graded his waist he swung it away. From then now-on it was all downhill, Ben only wanted the house because it was gift from his family. Which he got, plus 40% of the money in their shared account. The press was up in arms to get a story like this. Now he was…better.

Ben was now at the plumber HQ, and he had to contribute to the conversation. He look up and saw the most “graceful” cat man try to fix the awkward stance he was in.

“Morning to you too” ben teased.

“My aplolagese.” Rook replied 

“Why are you up so early, if I remembered correctly you do not like to part take in morning assignments. Nor are you what you call a “morning person”.”  
“I didn’t sleep well.” Ben answer, it came colder than he wanted it to.

"plus it’s time I start waking up on time.”

Rook could tell that he was lying, but he thought he could talk to him later. They pick up the papers that were going to be hand out in the meeting. It was boring, as expected, but ben had time to think about how he woke up this morning. He just woke up from a dream he can’t remembered, but when he try to go back to sleep, he couldn’t. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t excited, he just was awake. He was so sleep a minute a go. Then he had pee, like really bad and the whole thing was weird. He didn’t drink anything before when to bed, so why did he way up. Just then he had to use the bathroom, but he didn’t have coffee or anything since he woke up. He asked to be excused, later, at exactly 6 o-clock he throw up. Ben and Rook were about to go on patrol when felt sick then immediately puked into a trash bin. He was sent to medic (with the bin). Everyone came to infirmary to make sure he was all right, even kevin and gwen. They took every test known to this side of the universe. After hours of feeling fine then puking into a bin, taking blood, peeing in a cup, and sip sample, the doctor came in the examining room. 

" i have a diagnosis,-" the doctor there was a pause so everyone can settle down.  
"that Ben is pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how u expect ben to react to the news   
> there no prize just like to know how you think


End file.
